


Secret/Quiet

by fhartz91



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dalton Academy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Jeff like to have sex in empty classrooms during lunch, and sometimes Kurt and Blaine like to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret/Quiet

Only a few of their really good friends knew – Kurt, Blaine, Trent and Wes, but not too many more. If someone had a suspicion and watched them very carefully, they might catch something, like the way Jeff linked Nick’s pinkie as they passed each other in the hallway between classes, or how on Thursdays Nick paid for Jeff’s slice of pepperoni pizza in the commons. Sometimes there was the subtle pass of notes in Warbler practice, or how Jeff ran to defend Nick during lacrosse in gym because it wasn’t really Nick’s best sport.

The janitor never heard them going at it in the basement after classes let out since he wore huge headphones blasting music from a Walkman that should have been retired during the early nineties.

Nick was often surprised how no one had caught on to their secret affair, especially since Jeff had quite the exhibitionist side. He figured there were only so many times they could volunteer to clean the blackboard in the math classroom before lunch on Wednesdays before a teacher or student walked in on them fucking on the professor’s desk seeing as there was no lock on the door.

“Oh God,” Nick moaned as Jeff pressed him further onto the desk, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Mmm, you say that every week,” Jeff said, climbing over Nick’s body. Jeff unbuttoned his own blazer and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

“Well, every week I still can’t believe it,” Nick commented, pulling Jeff down on top of him. “Someday we’re going to get…”

Jeff cut Nick off with a hard, urgent kiss, working quickly on the button to Nick’s pants.

“Do you want me to blow you, Nicky?” Jeff asked, maneuvering his hand inside Nick’s pants and wrapping his fingers around Nick’s painfully hard cock.

“No, no, we don’t have time,” Nick said, fumbling to undo the button to Jeff’s pants, longing to have his hand around him. “I heard Mr. Druberg say he was coming back early to grade papers.”

“Don’t worry then.” Jeff pulled down Nick’s pants and his boxer briefs to just below the curve of his ass. “I’ve got this.”

***

“I don’t know why you even take your book to class if you’re just going to leave it there,” Kurt admonished Blaine as they hurried down the hallway.

“Let’s just hurry up and get it so we can go back to the commons and…”

Kurt and Blaine stopped outside of the classroom door, halted by the sound of low moans and the shuffling of a desk scraping back and forth on the tile floor. Kurt put a hand to Blaine’s chest to stop him and peeked in through the crack of the partially open door.

“Is that…” Blaine whispered, trying to peek over Kurt’s shoulder to get a better look.

“It’s Nick and Jeff again,” Kurt answered, eyes glued to the two boys violating the teacher’s long, wooden desk. Jeff stood at the edge with Nick pulled up against him, both of their cocks in his hands, stroking quickly as a string of obscenities tumbled from his lips. Nick bit down hard on his fist shoved in his mouth, silencing his own moans of pleasure.

Blaine, tired of having his view blocked, pushed in front of Kurt.

“Holy fuck!” Blaine muttered, watching Nick writhe on the desk, grabbing at the edge so hard Blaine thinks it’s going to break off in his hand.

Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t see why they always get to have all of the fun,” he mumbled angrily. Throwing caution to the wind, he slipped an arm beneath Blaine’s blazer, deftly undid his belt, and shoved his hand into Blaine’s pants, palming aggressively over his boyfriend’s cock.

“Kurt?” Blaine whispered harshly, sounding thoroughly scandalized, but sucked a breath in to give Kurt more space to move. “What are you doing?”

“What do you _think_ I’m doing?” Kurt went a step further, slipping his fingers into Blaine’s underwear and grabbing his cock. “I’m looking for my keys.”

Kurt spared a quick glance down the hallway before stroking Blaine in earnest, feeling his cock go from flaccid to fully hard in a breath. Blaine’s knees almost buckled. He pressed his body back against Kurt, rubbing against him, whimpering like a wounded animal.

“Shh!” Kurt commanded forcefully, eyes still locked on their two friends, rushing to completion.

“Come on, Nicky,” Jeff cooed playfully, “I can see your lip twitching. You gonna cum for me, baby?”

Blaine’s body went rigid at the sound of Jeff’s voice coaxing Nick along. Kurt felt the change, knew about Blaine’s penchant for dirty talk during sex, and prayed that Nick or Jeff said something else.

“Yes, Jeff,” Nick whined, his voice breathy and higher than normal. “Yes…I’m cumming, Jeff! I’m cumming!”

Kurt knew it was the sound of desperation in Nick’s voice more than the image of both boys cumming that pushed Blaine over the edge. Blaine came over Kurt’s fist with an uncontrollable shudder, then went boneless in Kurt’s arms. Blaine fell back against his boyfriend, hand locked around the doorknob, inadvertently pulling the door shut with a loud crack.

Jeff’s head snapped up.

“What was that?” Nick asked nervously, pushing up from the desk and hopping off.

Jeff smiled.

“It’s just Blaine and Kurt again,” he said, pulling a small packet of tissues from his pants pocket and helping clean Nick up.

“Geez,” Nick muttered. “Those guys should start paying us for the show.

Jeff laughed.

“I don’t mind,” he said, zippering up his own pants and straightening his shirt. “I think it’s kind of hot that they get off watching us. Besides…” He pulled Nick into a hug and kissed the shorter boy on the forehead. “…they’re so good at keeping our secret. I don’t have a problem keeping theirs.”


End file.
